New York
by auxane
Summary: Elle a tout perdu, est seule au monde et démunie mais elle a la rage de vivre. Il a tout pour lui, est arrogant et froid mais il oublie de vivre. Ils vont se rencontrer et se détester.


Bonjour à toutes !

Je me suis lancée dans une nouvelle histoire, l'idée me trottant dans la tête depuis un bon moment ! J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire !

Un grang merci à Marjorie qui me soutient et m'encourage !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

New York. Je volais vers New York. Cette ville serait ma ville. La ville où j'avais décidé de tout recommencer. J'ai 18 ans et j'ai tout quitté. Parce que je n'avais plus de raison de continuer à vivre à Forks. Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais 11 ans. J'avais été placé chez ma tante Sara que j'adorai et qui s'était occupée de moi, comme une mère s'occupe de ma fille. Elle est morte à son tour il y a 3 mois.

Alors, j'avais pris cette décision : tout quitter. Parce que Forks m'étouffait, ma vie là-bas sans Sara m'étouffait, me renvoyait sans cesse à ma tristesse et à la douleur de perdre les siens.

Il m'avait fallu 3 mois pour murir ce départ. J'avais envoyé mon CV dans plusieurs entreprises. Même si j'avais décidé de continuer mes études, j'avais besoin d'argent. Le maigre héritage laissé par Sara ne me permettrait pas de survivre, juste de trouver un appartement convenable.

J'avais décroché un entretien d'embauche dans plusieurs entreprises pour être soit secrétaire soit hôtesse d'accueil. Ce n'était pas très glorieux mais cela me permettrait de soutenir mes études. Au moins, ce type de travail m'éviterait la fatigue d'être serveuse. Il allait simplement falloir que je trouve un arrangement au niveau de mon emploi du temps avec la personne qui m'engagerait pour combiner mes études et mon travail.

Une voix sortie de nulle part me fit sursauter.

-Mesdames, Messieurs, nous amorçons notre descente sur l'aéroport de New York. Nous vous remercions de bien vouloir regagner votre siège et d'attacher votre ceinture de sécurité. La température extérieure est de 12° et il est 19h45 à New York City.

Mes mains se mirent à trembler à la fois de peur et d'excitation.

Je repris calmement ma respiration essayant de me rassurer intérieurement : Oui, j'avais fait le bon choix. Oui, j'allais désormais pouvoir mener une vie paisible. J'allais me battre pour ça. J'avais promis à Sara que je ne me laisserai pas aller, que je vivrai ma vie et je me refusai à ne pas tenir ma promesse.

-Excusez-moi Mademoiselle, fit soudain mon voisin, vous permettez que je passe.

Plongée dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué que l'on avait atterri depuis un bon moment et que les passagers commençaient à se lever pour quitter l'avion.

Je me levais d'un bon, rougissante et m'excusais de mon inattention. Le vieux monsieur qui me servait de voisin me sourit gentiment en me rassurant.

Je sortis donc de l'avion et, comme les autres passagers, je me dirigeais vers l'arrivée des bagages.

Je levais les yeux vers les panneaux pour suivre la bonne direction lorsque je percutais quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un de plein fouet. Je manquais de perdre mon équilibre mais réussis à ne pas tomber.

Je m'empressais de m'excuser, mes joues prenant feu devant ma maladresse.

-Je suis vraiment navrée, je ne vous …

Mais je fus coupée abruptement par une voix remplie de colère :

-Vous ne pouviez pas faire attention ? Espèce de dinde !

Choquée, je relevais les yeux vers un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, superbement beau. Ses yeux émeraudes étaient à couper le souffle.

Retrouvant l'usage de la parole, je lui répondis brutalement :

-Je ne vous avais pas vu, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

Je tournai les talons brutalement et m'éloignai d'un pas raide.

Non mais vraiment pour qui se prenait ce mufle !

Je me précipitais vers le tapis qui amenait les valises, toujours furieuse. Bienvenue Bella à New York ! Pour l'accueil, on repassera !

Une fois que j'eu récupéré les deux valises qui transportaient mes vêtements, je pris la direction des taxis. La file n'était pas encore trop importante étant donné que j'avais eu la chance de récupérer mes valises dans les premiers. Mais les taxis arrivaient vraiment au compte goutte.

J'attendais patiemment et ce fut enfin mon tour. Un taxi jaune arriva et s'arrêta à ma hauteur. Je m'avançais et posais ma main pour ouvrir la portière. Mais une autre main l'ouvrit la première.

-Je l'ai vu en premier ! s'exclama une voix que je crus reconnaître.

Je relevais les yeux et reconnus le jeune homme que j'avais bousculé précédemment. Celui-ci ne semblait pas surpris de me revoir.

Je m'empressais de riposter :

-Peut-être, mais j'étais là en première et j'ai fait la queue pour l'avoir !

Il me jaugea, un instant du regard.

-C'est vrai mais vu comme vous m'avez bousculé tout à l'heure, vous pourriez au moins avoir l'obligeance de vous faire pardonner en me laissant ce taxi, répondit-il d'un ton suffisant.

J'hallucinais ou je cauchemardais ! Ce n'était juste pas possible !

Je secouais la tête pour reprendre mes esprits et lui répondis vertement :

-Rien à faire de vous avoir bousculé. Je veux ce taxi et je prendrais ce taxi.

Ses yeux furent traversés d'une lueur de fureur puis il murmura :

-Vous commencez à m'énerver sérieusement ! Moi aussi, je veux et je prendrais ce taxi.

Il s'arrêta quelques instant de parler, semblant réfléchir. Puis il ajouta :

-Nous allons donc le partager.

Sur ce, il me bouscula à son tour et s'engouffra dans le taxi, me lançant complètement abasourdie et pantoise.

-Mademoiselle ? Interrogea le chauffeur de taxi.

Il semblait être apeuré. Je lui souris le plus gentiment possible, l'encourageant à poursuivre.

-Vous souhaitez que je mette vos valises dans le coffre ?

-Oui, avec plaisir, puisque ce monsieur malpoli, lui, n'a pas daigné proposer son aide, dis-je, en parlant suffisamment fort pour être entendue de tous …

Je m'engouffrais à mon tour dans le taxi.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Hâte de connaître votre avis,

Auxane


End file.
